Before, After: Shock
by Hornet394
Summary: Finnick and Annie. Before, after. A couple of one-shots. Better than the summary says. Previously named Shock.
1. Chapter 1

**Before the reaping for the 64th Hunger Games, Finnick Odair was already in love with Annie Cresta. **

**When he was reaped- **

Time stopped for me when I saw her. I considered myself an expert in women. Almost every girl threw themselves at me. Almost. Except for Annie. I fell, hard, and deep, when I saw her green eyes, so like mine, her long wavy brown hair.

She was unlike all those shallow girls. She had her own aura, she held her own.

I fell for her when we were 13. At 14,

I was reaped.

_Finnick Odair!_

I couldn't comprehend it myself. I went up to the stage robotically, watching the faces of the girls. It was disbelief. Then anguish. Then they broke down crying. I barely registered who my partner tribute was. My eyes sought out one face. The brown hair, the green eyes. Her eyes met mine, I could see the tears welling inside. Her hands were over her mouth.

Then I decided.

I had to come back alive. I had to tell her that I loved her, I loved her more than anything in the world.

**After the 64th Hunger Games, Finnick Odair returned home alive.**

The first thing I sought was her. She was one of the welcome party waiting by the station. Our eyes met, then I was swept up in a volley of questions. I swore I would come back. But now, I'm not sure I want to face her. If she knew what I had to do once I turned an adult, she would distaste me. I know that.

When I finally had time to myself, I plunged into the sea to have a refreshing swim. I forgot almost everything in the sea. Until a voice jerked me back to reality. _Hey Finnick. _I turned around. _Annie. _

_I don't know about you, but... I'm glad you came back. I really do. _

Then she turned to swim away.

_Wait!_

_Hmm?_

_Annie, I have to tell you something._

_Alright._

_I... I... _

She smiled and swam back closer. _What about you use actions to tell me?_

My head jolted up. I pulled Annie closer. Her face bore a puzzling expression, and a blush was creeping up her face. I leaned down and kissed her.

Sparks flew. It was not my first kiss, but it was the first kiss I ever felt the electric current. When we finally drew away, I hugged her tight. _I love you._

_I love you too._

**Before the reaping for the 70th Hunger Games, Annie Cresta was madly in love with Finnick Odair.**

**When she was reaped-**

_Annie Cresta!_

Time stopped for me. Shaking, I went up the stage. I gripped my own hands tight, I knew my face was pale ashen. I looked up at the victor's table. Finnick was looking at me, his face echoing my own.

We kept our dating a secret, nobody knew. Finnick insisted it was to keep me safe. Seemingly it failed. We told nobody, but rumours spread that Finnick Odair was taken. He was still the ladies' man, but he was no longer gave free kisses to anyone. Only me.

Finnick had chosen his dress myself. He said I looked gorgeous in it. Mags, the other victor, wrapped an arm around Finnick's shoulder.

I don't understand. I wasn't one of those who signed in more than once for rations. My name was only entered once. My chance of being reaped was very, very small.

I waited in the room. My parents had just come and left, and I was waiting for the next visitor.

_Hey Annie. _

_Fin._

_I- I spoke with Mags. She agreed to let me mentor you._

My head snapped open. Tears were brimming.

_Annie, don't cry, you'll come home alive. _He wrapped his strong arms around me, as tears racked my body. _I don't want to go. _

_Shhh, Annie, I won't let you die._

_Promise?_

_Of course. I can't live without you. _

**After the 70th Hunger Games, Annie Cresta returned home alive.**

_Annie. _I looked up, terrified. My knife was out. He looked at me with a bewirlded expression. Then I recognized him. _Hey Fin. _I whispered, lowering my knife.

_Oh good, finally she responds. _My father said. He reached to hoist me up. I bared my teeth and knife at him. I didn't trust him. My head was hurting. Painful. _Come on, Annie, let's go to swim. _Finnick came over and hugged me tightly.

The water soothed me. But once I left it, the memories rushing back. His head, rolling next to my feet. My opponent's body dragged down by the current. I screamed.

Finnick was next to me in a second, holding me to his chest. _It's not the Games, we're back home, we're safe... _I only cried harder. When would these nightmares disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before the rebellion, Finnick Odair lost Annie Cresta.**

I hate my job. I hate Snow. I hate the Capitol. I wanna go to District 13. I wanna leave here. Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave.

I looked down at the girl, my charge. She stared back at me with her green eyes. Her wavy brown hair was matted and dirty. I only knew she was a District 4 Victor of the Hunger Games, but I never watched them since I screamed during watching me when I was younger. They were so cruel. I totally do not percieve why some people _enjoy _watching those young kids die. They're not even adults!

I have a boy of my own, he's fourteen this year. He should be thankful that he was born here, not in the Districts. But he wouldn't appreciate here. Like all the other kids in the Capitol, he's pampered, fat, spoilt, petty... ... the list goes on and on. If I had the chance I _would _leave. My so-called _wife _and _son_ cannot keep me here. Sometimes I think that the boy isn't my own. No boy of mine would laugh at the Games while _real _people his age died in there in terrible, gruesome ways. While in the Districts people starved to death.

I kicked the bars in front of me, angry. The girl flinched. _Sorry._ I mumbled. Fishing in my pocket, I fished out a piece of bread that I had kept after lunch. I handed it to her. She hadn't been fed for... like two days. She looked up at me, surprised, than snatched the bread. _Thank you._ She said. Her voice was melodiously, though broken from the first few days of screaming. A tear trickled down her face.

Then I realized where the bread came from. Tinted with green seeweed. From her home District. _Crap I didn't mean to..._ I apologised. She shook her head. _Thank you_. She repeated.

Suddenly the remaining of my batch filed in, their hans above their heads. Behind them was a bunch of masked man_. District 13_. I whispered.

The leader jerked his gun at me. I dropped my own gun, and raised my hands above my head. _Don't shoot. _I said. He took off his mask. I recognized him, from the 'Wanted' leaflets spread around. Haymitch Aberthany, the District 12 victor. _Annie? _he asked.

The girl simply gaped at him, the bread still in her hands, as Aberthany took in her bloodied form. Bruises scattered on her body, needle holes on her arms. Dried, old blood gathered at her head, her torso. Aberthany growled and aimed his gun at me again. _What did you monsters do to her? _He growled. I took a step back. _The scientists... they're upstairs, working on the boy. _I said. _What boy? _Aberthany growled. _Blonde hair, blue eyes, stocky build. _

Aberthany whispered something to his men. They deftly tied all of our hands together, so we couldn't fight back. Then the majority of them raced up to save the boy, one of them took the keys from my pocket . Suddenly Aberthany pulled the trigger at one of the men. He fell, soundless. The others tried to edge closer to me, but Aberthany worked their way through them, the girl watching emotionlessly.

The man beside me fell. The gun pivoted to me. I closed my eyes, awaiting my death.

_No. _A crisp voice said. I allowed myself to open an eye. The girl stood in front of me, the bread in her hand. _He was good. He was unlike them. He wanted to leave. _She said defiantly. _Annie- those Capitol gutter-rats, you don't know what they're thinking. _

In answer she held up the bread. _All right. _Aberthany growled. He came over and freed me of my bonds, helping me up. _Welcome to District 13, boy._

**After the rebellion, Annie Cresta lost Finnick Odair.**

I was in charge of carrying the torch to burn Finnick's body. He lay on the boat, motionless. We were doing this the District 4 way. His body was covered with a white sheet, covering the worst of his wounds. His face was barely hurt though, his face only with a few scars.

Annie stood next to the boat, sobbing. Her belly was big and round, almost ready to labour. The Mockingjay put an arm around her, Hawthorn and Mellark behind them.

After Snow died, the Mockingjay was retained, but was released for Finnick's funeral. Annie crouched down next to Finnick's peaceful, sleeping face. _Why couldn't you just wait for our child to be born? _she whispered, so low that I had to strain to listen. A runner came up to Hawthorn, and he turned and tapped the two women on their shoulders. _It's time. _He said.

The bells rung. The Mockingjay helped Annie up, and led her away, Mellark and Hawthorn trailing behind them. The President was the first to speak. Laying the white rose on the white sheet, she said, _The Dark reign is over. But it claimed the life of the best soldier I have ever seen, let alone the lives of all those children who died in the Games._

Then it was Annie's turn. Somehow she managed to hold her tears, putting the white rose down. _He... He was not only a good soldier. He was not only a good man. He was a good husband, he was a good friend, he was a good shoulder to cry on. He was, and still is everything to me. _

The Mockingjay was next. She kept it short. _He told me that something, something was wrong with this world. Now it is right. Rest in peace, Finnick. _

Mellark was last. He didn't adress the crowd, just to Finnick. _You know, I used to feel jealous about you 'cause while you and Katniss were all heroic, I was just the one who always needed saving. But Finnick, you were more than that. Inside there I know there's something unhappy in there. Now it's all gone now._

The President turned to me and nodded slightly. I slowly walked forward, with two men flanking me. I dipped the torch to the boat. Fire roared up. Us three pushed the boat into the water, where either the water or the flames would claim him.

Annie crouched down, tears trickling down her cheek.


	3. Disclaimer

Before I continue on this story, I just remembered that I hadn't written the Disclaimer:

**All the characters from the book, the book, and the terms belong to their author, which is not me and is probably earning millions every month. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Finnick Odair Junior didn't know his father's name from Annie Cresta.**_  
><em>

_Finnick! You're gonna be late for school!_ Mother screeched. I sat right up. Yeah. Today we're going to start talking about the heroes who died in the rebellion in first period. I can't be late.

Mumbling a quick _Hello Goodbye_ to Mother, I ran quickly to school. I was 3 seconds before the gate closed. The teacher-in-charge gazed at me disapprovingly._ Learn after your- mother. She was never, ever late._ I just nodded my head and sprinted to my classroom.

_Good morning Odair. You're not late. How good. _ The teacher said. Then he turned to announce the crowd.

_Children- you all know that the War occured 16 years before. Today, many are alive to describe it. I was there as well, just a reckless young teen living in District 4._ He paused before continuing, _You all sitting here come from different Districts, 1 to 13. The heroes we're going to speak about come from all of your Districts. Some may be even related to one of you. Your father, your mother. Your uncle, your aunt. Even your brothers or sisters._

As young children, we all know the names. Primrose Everdeen. Rue. Thresh. Alma Coin. Cinna. Mags. Finnick Odair.

Finnick Odair.

_And today, children, we're going to start with Finnick Odair, our own hero. And who is the father of our Finnick Odair Junior._ He gazed at me.

My breathing was uneven. I knew- no, I suspected that he was related to me. But every time when I asked Mother, she refused to tell me. That made me know.

It was hell as I listened to my teacher. _To save his family and his lover, he deemed to sell his body, so that they could be safe. He was despised, but he never let his burden on the others._ **Drat.** _Although he seemed to enjoy the attention, his only true love was a girl from District 4, Annie Cresta. She was his tribute in the 70th Hunger Games, and she later went mad. But still he loved her and would not let her go. _ **Crap. ** _Near the end of the war, he was sent on a special mission with the Mockingjay, Soldier Hawthorn, and Soldier Mellark. They were attacked by Muttations. To save the others, he left behind and was killed._ **Damn.**

Didn't I already know all of this stuff? I knew Mother cried herself to sleep when I turned fourteen. She never left our District, never said or let me go to the Capitol. Because Father died there.

* * *

><p><strong>Finnick Odair Junior didn't know his father's face from Annie Cresta.<strong>

The Mockingjay's husband opened the door. He started when he saw me. _Oh dear you must be Finnick Odair Junior. Where's Annie?_

_She didn't come._

_Oh. Do come in._

The Mockingjay herself was leaning over a book with two kids. _Oh Peeta do you remember-_ She looked up. _This is?_

_Finnick Odair Junior_. I replied.

_Oh. Oh. Oh. How's Annie? We haven't heard from her for a long time._

_Uh, she fell sick with a bout of coughing last month. But she's better now._

_I see. You've come to...?_

All of us knew what she meant.

The Mockingjay disengaged herself from the two children and walked over to a shelf. _Do sit._ Her husband said. I sat. The Mockingjay took a thick leathered book and walked back._ Here._ She opened it to a page near the beginning of the book. Taking it from her hands, I read.

There was a picture of my father, hand drawn. Then I knew why the Mockingjay and her husband knew I was his son on the first sight. We were so alike. Same green eyes, same tousled hair, same body build. Jeez.

The Mockingjay put a hand on my shoulder. _Your father was one of the bravest man alive. He loved you a lot, you know. And your mother. _

I guess my eyes were blurring, because the Mockingjay's husband handed me some cloth. But they couldn't stop the tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before the Quarter Quell reaping, sugar cubes connected Annie Cresta to Finnick Odair.**

Confusion. His head rollling at my feet. The blooded knife. Evil smiles. Muttations. Traps that torture and tear people. Skinning them alive. An arrow whizzing through the sky. Helicopters picking up pieces. The midnight anthem. Jabberjays. Trackerjackers. Head. Blood. Knife. Smile. Mutt. Trap. Skin. Shot. Helicopter. Anthem. Birds. Bees.

I shieded into the cave, hiding from the strip of light that reached inside, wanting to touch me. The darkness enfulged me, shielding me. In armlength was a small water puddle. I gazed at it, the sun forming a rainbow on it. I leaned a bit forward, gazing at the face in the water.

I pulled back quickly. Who was it? Tousled, messy hair, gaunt eyes, shallow cheekbones, a broken nose, tattered clothing. I caught sight of the pair of hands lying by the water. Nails were all bitten, dirt and grit in what was left. The right thumb was crooked in an unatural way. Who was it?

Very soon I fell asleep.

And I had a dream.

I saw a black and red vortex, tornados whirling around. Splatches of red murky things floated around, threatening to stick to me.

In the middle of the vortex was a pile of strange, lighted up white cubes that seemed out of place from the chaos. Approaching it, the light it gave out grew and grew, until it almost blinded my sight. It was huge, like a rough cube. Suddenly flashes of a face zipped through my brain. A handsome face. A familiar face. A loving face.

I reached out to the pile, but when I touched one of them it dissolved away, leaving a speck of white grain in my hand. The darkness ruled again. The face appeared again. _Who is he?_ I shouted to the black and red. _Who am I? Where am I?_

The voice that answered me, was, very familiar as well. But nothing like mine. My voice was broken, rough. But the voice that answered me was melodic and sweet. Capable to be loved. _You are nothing. You are in yourself. _

_Yourself _echoed throughout the whole chamber.

Myself?

The face appeared in my mind again. This time it stayed. This time it shone in my mind. It shone in the vortex. A voice, a boy's, laughing, sweet. _Mine. _The chamber hissed, satisfied. _All mine. Now you're gone. All mine. _

Flashes spread through my eyes, filling my vision. Happy, sweet memory flashes. A calloused but gentle hand, petting a little dog. A mass of brown tousled hair bobbing in the water. And the laughter, the sweet laughter.

I fell to my knees, clutching the ground.

I screamed and screamed and screamed.

My eyes opened to pitch black darkness. My backside was wet. Lifting a bloodied hand, I stared at it. The white speck of grain was gone. I reached out, trying to catch the dream. But the scenes were fading me, fast. Only the laughter rang in my ears, but it was already fading.

A flash of silver caught my eye as something glided into the small cave. It registered nothing in my mind, except that it was small and silver.

The wrapping fell apart at my feet, revealing a container. Inside was a pile of small white cubes. With a little yelp, I snatched it up, holding it in my hand. A wave of emotions flooded me, all the memories rushing back. The voice I so coveted flowed back to me.

_Finnick Odair, _I whispered his name,

* * *

><p><strong>After the Quarter Quell reaping, sugar cubes connected Finnick Odair to Annie Cresta.<strong>

The jabberjays' sonata still rang in my mind. The screams, Annie's, Mother's, Father's, Mags, and all the neighbours that took care of me for my whole life. I was relieved when Peeta and Katniss volunteered to take the first watch. I needed the sleep.

I went out immediately, but my mind gave way to a dream. I was in a middle of a white, blurry, nothingness. Shadows of people lurk in the nothingness. Suddenly trees sprouted behind me, and the jabberjays materialised on the branches. They opened their mouths, and the screams poured out of their beaks.

I fell to the ground immediately, covering my ears with my hands. But then the owners of the screams stepped out from the nothingness, their hands reaching for me. _Leave me alone! _I cried. But the screams rang in the corners of my brain, attacking me ferally.

_Fin. _A scream faded into a kind and tender voice. I looked up to see Mags, my second mother. _It's alright._ She whispered. _You died. I couldn't save you. _I said stupidly. Mags smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. _I never thought I could live through it. Live, Fin, and spend the rest of your life entangled next to Annie._

She held me close, cradling me to her chest, whispering soothing words, but she couldn't stop the screams.

A scream suddenly morphed into something audible. _Finnick! _With that all the other jabberjays fell silent. A yellow streak flashed through the sky, slicing through the nothingness.

With a start a I bolted up awake, startling Peeta and Katniss.

_I can't sleep any more. One of you should rest._ I cried. Then I saw them tangled together, in a very intimate position._ Or both of you. I can watch alone._

But Peeta shook his head. _It's too dangerous. I'm not tired. You lie down, Katniss. _ The Mockingjay nodded timidly, falling asleep next to the boy with the bread.

Both of us were silent, lost in our own thoughts. At least he had Katniss. The girl might not know it, but she did love him. And he loved her with all his heart. Sometimes I wondered how much Katniss had guessed. And now much Peeta knows. Haymitch once warned, _If the girl knows that you're doing this to save her, she'll feel guilty like hell. But without the boy she won't help. _And so here I was, seperated from Annie. I hope Haymitch can get her away quick enough when the rebellion erupts.

Annie. Where are you now?

When I spotted Peeta yawning I told him, _Wake up Johanna and go sleep._ He nodded, and after rousing Johanna, fell dead with her arm draped over Katniss, and she curled up to him in her sleep.

_Nightmares, fish boy? _Johanna asked. I hesistated, but although Johanna was a meanie, she could be a real sweetheart when she needed to. _Yeah. _I admitted. Johanna knew why. _Nah, you'd hope she wasn't here. You can't protect all of us while you're protecting her. _I snorted. _Wow, you need protecting. _Surprisingly, she said seriously, _Yeah, I do._

We were silent again. Annie, Annie, Annie. How long had it been since we had shared a kiss? Or even a hug? Let alone sleep together minus the intimate part. It was ages later when I heard a faint humming of a helicopter. _Somebody died? _Johanna asked. I shook my head. _No cannon. Plus only supply helicopters are silent. _As if on cue, a silver parachute floated down from the sky to land in front of me. _Yours or mine? _I asked. Johanna jerked her chin at me. _Open it, fish boy. _

I did. And inside lay a small, white, milky tube. I raised my eyebrows at Johanna, and she smiled wryly. _I guessed. _Johanna explained. I opened it. And inside, as I had guessed, lay a pile of sweet sugar cubes.

_Annie, _I whispered,


	6. Chapter 6

**Before Annie Cresta was rescued, she thought of Finnick Odair.**

The screams of the girl next cage shocked me. The strong girl was stripped, bound to a huge black chair with various gadgets. I could even see the electric currents ridling her body. Her whole face was tattered and bruised, and her private parts sported unnatural wounds. Blood trickled down my cheek, as my time for torture was over. The time period grew smaller and smaller, until, one day I hope this will end.

The guard of my cage had his back to me and the girl, his face grim and expressionless. The cage next to me contained the youngest of us, the boy with the bread, Peeta Mellark. Finnick had always told me about him. The love of him for the Girl on Fire was vast.

The white-robed torturers marched in again, holding an assorment of equipments. The leading man, the wart-face, snapped his fingers at the guards, his nose held high. He had no respect whatsoever for the guards which scampered out. They feared for their jobs. My guard had one last look at me and left behind his comrades.

Mellark shrunk away, but they grabbed him and jammed a huge needle full of blood-red liquid into his arm. He let out a little yelp and cowered on the ground, huddled into a ball. I flinched when his fists clenched and unclenched.

Wart-face shot me a undeciphered look and someone grabbed me by my hair, tugging it by strands. I screamed, and a blindfold was whipped onto my eyes. I slid down to the side of the cage, dissolving into a heap. Imaginary blows came from every way and they knocked me down.

The blindfold left me and I was facing the girl. They forced me to watch as they left scorching burns on her pale skin. Some groped at her body and her screams echoed in the canals of my ears. Her body jerked and spasmed as the static electricity ran through.

Her eyes met mine for a second. _Finnick Odair_ hissed in synchronization between us. I knew she knew him, and she knew who I was to him.

It was another hour later until Wart-face led his men out, taking Mellark with him, and the guards came back in. My guard pointedly turned his back on us, ignoring us, but the others made fun of the girl, as she was bare.

My guard hissed something at them and they grumbled a bit but continued guarding, occasionally stealing a few words. My guard stared motionless at front.

A while later a shirking young girl came in with the food, the nametag on her breastplate reading _Yanary Crane_. It mainly composed of bread today, white meager bread for us prisoners. Swallowing without tasting, the bread made its way down to my stomach. Something flew between cages and landed at my feet. It was a small white cube, probably carved from the bread. Our eyes met again and the girl nodded confidently. _Finnick, _I silently prayed, _When I can see you again?_

The guard turned and looked at me and, suddenly, held his bread to me.

**After Finnick Odair was saved, he thought of Annie Cresta.**

I lay on the bed next to Katniss, pondering her words. A lone tear trickled down the already dry path of wetness. Haymitch roused from his bed next to me suddenly, muttering something about pampered girls, than lay back down again. Beetee was turning in his sleep, sobbing something mechanical.

Katniss, on the other hand, seemed peacefully calm compared to her rash act just now. Her brows were furrowed, alright, but she didn't talk aloud or thrash. In her own way, I knew, she loved Peeta as much as he loved her.

Which brought me back to the issue.

_Annie... _I whispered to the silent ceiling. It stared back at me, no emotion shown. What did a ceiling know of love? I rolled to face Katniss, taking comfort in her motionless form.

The face of Snow floated above me, the cruel look on his deathly pale face and his snake-like eyes. I shook my head to disband my thoughts.

On the cot beside me, Haymitch Aberthany shouted something suddenly about false peacocks trapped in cages too big for them. Beetee shuffled in his sleep and murmured something that only District 3 would know. Katniss sighed and turned in her sleep, her back facing me. I though I heard her whisper, _Peeta, _but that was probably just my dillusioned brain.

My thoughts turned back to the Capitol, and it floated to the better of my clients. There was, in fact, one. Her name was Yan. She was young, but she was clever. She had helped me a lot during Annie's games and the rebellion, and she was the minority of the normal people in the Capitol.

Her name hit a raw nerve. It wasn't like I loved her romantically, but I loved her as a sister. I had promised I would save her when the rebellion started, but I didn't know where she was. I had already given her name to Haymitch, and he said he would have orders for her to be rescued by the extraction team which would leave a few days later to rescue Annie and Johanna and Peeta.

Suddenly a small head stuck up between the doors. I sat up immediately, mostly out of self defence. But I relaxed when I saw who it was. It was Prim, Katniss' adorable sister. She made way to my bed and said rapidly and stammeringly, _Some District 4 kids told me to bring this to you_. She held out a basket to me, inside there was a cloth-wrapped square. _Thank you, _I smiled, and an apparent blush appeared on her cheeks, able to be seen in the dark of night. I chuckled inwardly to what reaction Katniss would have.

_They say they got it from your house before they left._ she explained, then she scampered away quickly. Annie's and my house, apparently. I opened the wrapping, revealing a box. I opened it. Incide were elegantly decorated recipes, written by both Annie and Mags. _Smoked salt salmon with herbs _the first entry said. I remember the time when Annie first made this for me. She had invented it herself and had searched for a long time for the suitable herbs. _Annie..._

I will make sure this box will make it to 13.

**Sorry I know it has been a long time. But I've almost ran out of ideas which results in this note. If you readers have any ideas, please tell me. And review!**


End file.
